Rennen Beckenver
Rennen Beckenver is one of the council members in the Beckenver clan. Personality At first, Rennen comes off as very cool and proud. She often looks down on people, which makes most dislike her at first. She is also very distant, and does not get close to very many people, partially due to the fact that she is very socially awkward when not dealing with formal business. However, once someone gets closer to her, they can see that she is, in fact, very kind and gentle. She is also constantly afraid of getting hurt or hurting people she cares about, while simultaneously having a tendency to lash out to anyone who hurts her. This usually makes both her fears come true. Appearance While being half Fae, half human, Rennen has long red hair that is parted on the left side. It partially covers ler right eye and she usually has it draped over her right shoulder. She has narrow gray eyes without the usual Fae tinting, pointed ears, and a fairly pale complexion. In addition, she is very thin, almost to the point of being unhealthy, and is 5'5". Her usual attire consists of a typical Beckenver cloak over a sleeveless gray top. She also had leather pants tucked into healed boots. Usually, she carries a thin black sword. Abilities Melee Swordsmanship :Rennen is very talented in using her thin black blade, though she does not always use it. Archery : She is decent with a bow, but not nearly enough to use it in a fight. Magic Offensive : One of her main attack methods is using a simple lightning spell that is both incredibly accurate and deadly. Defensive : Rennen knows many simple shield spells, as well as ones that can alter her enemies' mind. Story wherasdfghjkl Relationships Ihren Beckenver : Ihren Beckenver in Rennen's father. Their relationship is very unhealthy, and often strays into abusiveness. She has stated that she is actually terrified of him, and other people have said that they wouln't be surprized if Ihren killed her. Dispite his obvious disgust of her, she continues to try to live up to his exprectations, but always fails no matter what she manages to do. Aliza Beckenver : Disptie the fact that their father adores Aliza while hating Rennen, the two half-sisters have a very good relationship. Rennen grew up idolizing Aliza, and wanting to be just like her. Even though the two are very close, however, Aliza rarely steps in to protect Renne from their father. It is unclear why this is. Rineron : After Rineron joins the Beckenver clan, Rennen guides him and shows him the ropes. They grew close quite quickly, and she even assisted in his search for Esiel. He often looked after her when she overindulged in alcohol or other drugs. She developed a crush on him quite quickly, however it was a few years before they began a romantic relationship. However, after Rineron began getting leads on Esiel's location, their relationship became very unstable, and after he managed to find Esiel, she broke it off. This perminantly damaged their relationship and it takes many, many years for it to begin to heal. Relin Trivia *dghf erjhg terhgcfjebfgmerhj Category:Fae Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Beckenvers Category:All